Bonheur
by PetiteSaki
Summary: Un petit one-shot sur Nessie et Jacob sans aucune prétention avec pour principal thème : le bonheur.


_Un petit one-shot sur Jacob et Nessie sans aucune prétention, écrit durant un petit moment de liberté (et sur un coup de tête, il faut l'avouer XD). Mais bon, si vous voulez que j'écrive sur un couple ou un thème en particulier, n'hésitez pas à me faire des propositions. Je tenterai d'écrire ça lorsque j'aurai du temps libre (j'en trouve encore même si je suis en Prépa Lettres). Ceci dit, bonne lecture ! ^^_

_

* * *

_

**BONHEUR**

_Quand je regarde ma vie, je me dis que je suis vraiment chanceuse. C'est vrai, après tout j'aurais pu naître ailleurs, à une autre époque, dans une autre famille. J'aurais pu connaître la souffrance, la tristesse, la colère, les blessures, le désespoir, la solitude... Mais je ne connais rien de tout ça. Je suis heureuse, peut-être même trop. A tel point que je m'en veux parfois de l'être autant alors que tant de gens (humains comme vampires) peuvent souffrir de par le monde. D'ailleurs en parlant du monde... j'aimerais le parcourir un jour et découvrir ses multiples facettes ainsi que les merveilles qu'il peut receler. Oui, un jour, peut-être... J'avais toute l'éternité pour y songer._

Les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent jouer sur ma peau. Un sourire paisible aux lèvres, je me laissai tomber sur l'herbe verte et humai le parfum des fleurs qui m'entouraient. S'il y avait une chose de bien avec mon côté vampire, c'était que mes sens s'en retrouvaient décuplés. Et il fallait avouer que c'était parfois bien utile. Mais pour en revenir là où j'étais...

" Tu bronzes ? Je dois dire que c'est assez étrange pour un vampire.

Je retins difficilement un rire. Jacob avait toujours LA réplique qui tue. Et celle-ci ne dérogeait guère à la règle.

- Mais je ne suis pas un vampire à part entière, Jacob, dis-je d'une voix qui trahissait mon amusement.

Il s'allongea à mes côtés.

- Pas faux, dut-il admettre. A quoi pensais-tu ?

Jacob me connaissait bien. Trop bien même.

- A tout et à rien.

- Sois plus évasive et je suis sûr que j'arriverai à comprendre, fit-il d'un ton railleur. Est-ce que tu pourrais éviter de parler chinois avec moi ?

- Tu as quelque chose contre le chinois ? relevai-je tout en faisant mine d'être étonnée. Tu as tort, tu sais ? C'est une langue vraiment intéressante née au sein d'une culture tout à fait passionnante. D'ailleurs...

Jacob posa une main sur ma bouche pour m'interrompre.

- Minute papillon ! Parle lentement, je ne suis pas une sangs... un vampire moi, grogna-t-il.

Les anciennes habitudes avaient vraiment la vie dure.

- Non, finalement tais-toi, je n'ai pas envie de me taper un cours sur les origines de la langue chinoise aujourd'hui.

- Comme tu voudras, conclus-je.

Je restai un moment pensive tout en regardant le ciel bleu. C'était vrai que je n'étais pas à plaindre. J'avais une famille extraordinaire : des parents aimants, des oncles et des tantes tout à fait adorables, des grand-parents formidables et un loup-garou qui m'aimait à la folie, si ce n'est plus.

- Dis Jacob...

- Hum ?

- Tu crois que je mérite tout ça ?

Surpris par ma question, Jacob tourna la tête dans ma direction.

- Comment ça ?

- Le bonheur, précisai-je.

Un sourire doux glissa sur ses lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et de rougir à la fois. J'aimais ses sourires.

- Tu le mérites plus que personne, souffla-t-il en me caressant la joue.

Peut-être était-ce vrai. En tout cas, je me plaisais à le penser.

- Eh, Jacob ?

- Si c'est encore une question idiote du même genre que la précédente, tu peux te taire, me prévint-il.

Je souris.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait rester ici ensemble, pour l'éternité ?

Il parut un moment songeur, mais ne me quitta pas des yeux pour autant.

- Ça dépend, c'est long comment l'éternité ? lança-t-il, une lueur mi-moqueuse mi-joueuse au fond des yeux.

J'éclatai de rire. Ça lui ressemblait tellement.... Roulant sur moi-même, je me plaçai au-dessus de lui et plaquai un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Tu ne sais vraiment dire que des bêtises, Jacob Black, soufflai-je. C'est peut-être en partie pour ça que je t'aime.

- Tu me vexes, rétorqua-t-il en s'emparant à son tour de mes lèvres.

- Pauvre chose.

- C'est impossible.

Je le regardai sans comprendre, quelque peu désorientée par sa réplique.

- On ne peut pas rester ici ensemble pour l'éternité, précisa-t-il comme pour répondre à ma question muette.

Je fis la moue, un peu déçue par sa réponse.

- Tu as donc l'intention de rompre bientôt avec moi ?

- Non, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était qu'il nous était impossible de rester allongés ici pour l'éternité, j'ai besoin de manger tout de même et à coup sûr je finirais complètement grillé avec ce soleil. Par contre, je n'ai rien contre le fait de rester avec toi pour l'éternité.

Je ris de nouveau avant de l'embrasser.

- Alors restons ensemble pour l'éternité, mon petit loup sucré.

- Par contre, si tu pouvais éviter ce genre de surnoms mièvres... "

Nos éclats de rires résonnèrent longtemps dans la clairière. J'étais heureuse et au comble du bonheur. Et je n'en ressentais plus la moindre honte.


End file.
